Resident Evil: So far apart
by Gaddes
Summary: My AU. Takes place after RE:Outbreak. Kevin Yoko Romance? you bet. Kevin Squaring off against David, of course.It's somewhat similar to RE4.Tell me what you think. Teen for now, but It might become M later. Disclaimer: I do not own any part of of RE, jus
1. Story Info

-1Resident Evil: So Far Apart

By: Richard L. Drakos

Dedicated To: Dewi Nour

Basic Story info/thoughts: This is an idea I've been playing with for some time. I'm sure I'm not the only one that has noticed but doesn't it seem like Yoko sure is awful shy around Kevin? I mean she's a rather stereotypical Japanese girl i.e. shy, quite and such but you can tell she does seem to like him. I mean look at some of the special item dialog, example when Yoko looks at the handkerchief thingy "This is from Kevin, he seems nice…." well I'll explore a possible relationship, also this is my first fic so, and I will have to give it my best.

Notes: This is a slight AU (Alternate Universe) in which everyone lives.

Character/Enemy info:

Kevin Ryman: Kevin, like the other seven survived the Raccoon city incident. After Escaping he joined the secret Anti Umbrella organization started by the United States and joined such names as Leon Kennedy and Bruce McGivern. However during the surreal experience, he became attracted to Yoko. Perhaps it was her quite nature, which was the complete opposite of Kevin. Never the less Kevin grew close to Yoko, however all good things come to an end…as Yoko had to return to Japan. He now does his best to suppress his memories.

Yoko Suzuki: A young Japanese girl, which studied in Raccoon city. She managed to survive as well. She however returned to Japan shortly after the incident. However she still keeps in touch with Kevin, as she didn't want to forget the only man she cared for. However on a trip to Italy with her friends, she went missing. Her family was devastated, and sought the help of the anti umbrella that Kevin was part of. Being the rich businessman that he was Yoko's father was able to get the agency to help his daughter. However it's been over a week since anyone where anything from her and things are looking grim.

David King: David also survived, however why he is in Italy or what he is up to is anyone guess.

Sergio Freda: Leader of the _Ordine di nuova Luce_, a strange Italian cult in a remote Tuscan village. He personally ordered the captured of Yoko, perhaps it was her connection to Umbrella that she was captured. While not much is known about him, he is reported to be extremely tall, around 9'0 to 10'0 feet tall.

Lt. Leguci: One of the crazed villagers, seen wielding an extremely large two-handed sword and wear's what appears to be some sort of plate armor on his arms and legs. Considered to be extremely dangerous.

Soldati: The name given to Freda's followers, it's Italian for Soldier. While they never attack fellow members of the cult, they are relentless and brutal to all outsiders. Often seen wielding medieval weaponry such as Swords, Axes, and other weapons of similar nature. While not a threat by themselves, they are dangerous in groups. Also seem to far more durable than normal people.

Cavaliere: They are reported to be higher ranking Soldati. Much more powerful and they wear armor. Don't let their looks fool you; their armor can withstand handgun rounds and even shotgun rounds. Like the Soldati they often carry medieval weapons; however they seem to use team tactics, such as having two Cavaliere in front with large shields advance forward, while the others move around to attack. Use extreme caution when fighting them.

Imperatore Gigante: Italian for Giant Emperor. A giant humanoid monster that Sergio keeps as a guard. Use extreme caution when fighting him.

Esecutore: Italian for Executor. They are Sergio's royal guards and are often seen guarding key locations. Use caution when fighting them. They use large battle axes and wear heavy armor capable of withstanding pistol and shotgun rounds. A high powered rifle is the best weapon to use again them.

I know, it seems alot like RE 4 but with different charecters but my friend Dewi likes this pairing and so do I. This is my frist fic, so I'm still learning. so tell me what you think but try too keep the comments friendly, and I'll have chapter 1 done soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Kevin awoke in a cold sweat. He had been having nightmares for a few months about the incident in Raccoon city. How could he for get it, it was a surreal experience. Zombie's roaming the streets, people being dragged out and eaten alive; it was almost too surreal too be true. "_These dreams just keep getting more vivid each time_…" Kevin said to himself. He glanced at the clock; it read 3:30 am. Kevin sighed and headed towards the bathroom. He quickly showered, brushed his teeth and got dressed. Kevin normally wouldn't get up at this hour but he couldn't sleep, these nightmares have been taking there toll on him.

Kevin sat down on his couch, he was still thinking about the whole Raccoon. However what flooded his mind this time where pleasant images of Yoko, Kevin couldn't quite figure out what it was about her that drove him crazy. Perhaps it was her shyness, or maybe her strong will, either way she was all that he could think about. "_Ya know, I wonder what she's up too. I haven't heard from her in at least a month….I wonder…_" Kevin's train of though was broken when the phone rang. Kevin quickly walked over to answer the bothersome phone. "_Hello_?" Kevin said with a bit of annoyance "_Kevin, this Dan. We need you come in right away_." "_Understood_." Kevin Replied. Kevin quickly grabbed his keys and his trusty M1911A1 headed out the door.

The drive to the pentagon was uneventful, stopping at the occasional red light and a rude driver or two. Upon his arrival, he flash the guard his I.D, and drove to his parking spot. "_Geez it's way too early for something like this, heh guess I don't have time for a drink_." Kevin said with a sigh as he quickly got out of his car and presided to Dan's office. "_Come in._" Dan said responding to Kevin's loud obnoxious pounding. Kevin came in, shook Dan's hand and sat down in a rather comfortable chair. "_So what did you drag me out here for at this godforsaken hour_?" Kevin asked "_As well mannered as ever I see and besides you're here up anyways. Thinking about your little Japanese girlfriend I bet._" Dan said as he stood up and opened a well organized filing cabinet. "_Yeah well, you see I…couldn't sleep._" Kevin responded trying to hide the fact that Dan knew his one weakness. "_Yeah I bet. But back to business lover boy."_ Dan said with a slight smirk on his face. Kevin quickly picked up the folder and gave it a quick glance over. "_Hmm let's see here, strange cult, people missing….kidnapped Japanese girl…"_ Kevin said to himself, trying to hide his sudden nervous reaction to the words "missing Japanese girl". "_Hey Kevin, you ok? You don't look so good". "Oh yeah, I'm fine."_ Kevin responded. "_If you say so, you should probably get ready. Oh by the way, some rich Japanese man said he would pay for the entire mission." _Dan said calmly. "_Yeah you're right, well see ya Dan." _Kevin said as he quickly left the room and headed down the hallway. "_Simmer down there lover boy, you'll get the chance." _Dan said with a mischievous grin.

Kevin quickly opened his locker and rummaged around inside for anything of use. Bingo, he found a full box of .45 ACP rounds and also a picture of Yoko, which she sent him about 3 months ago. "_Don't worry Yoko, I'll save you, I promise."_ Kevin said to himself, but glanced around quickly just to make sure no one heard him. Kevin always tried to convince everyone that he was still loud and flirty, but despite his best efforts to hide his feelings for her, everyone knew that he had a thing for her. Kevin quickly threw his belongings into small duffle bag including a thigh holster for his handgun, which included two small pockets for two spare clips, a special tactical belt for more ammo, and a rather large combat knife that looked more like a short sword than a knife, and of course a picture of Yoko. Kevin quickly looked at his watch, 5:50 am it read and sprinted down the hall and to his car.

After a rather dull drive to the airport, Kevin quickly got out of his car and made his way to the terminal. It was rather quite in the terminal, just a few people sitting, and a few going to one of the many shops set up. "Wonder_ if I have enough time for a quick drink. Gotta be a bar here."_ Kevin said as he checked his watch. "_Bah, 6:50. Well guess I'll have to wait on that drink."_ Kevin said with a slight sigh. Kevin felt a sudden tap on his shoulder. "_Are you Mr. Kevin Ryman?"_ asked the man with a heavy accent. "_Sure am. Who are you?" _Kevin replied politely, "_Well the please come with me and my names Kanzaki Miura. The plane is waiting."_ Kevin and Mr. Miura walk down what seems like a never ending tunnel until they finally reach a rather plain looking private jet. "_Wow, I get to ride in style!"_ exclaimed Kevin while examine the jet. Kevin train of though was broken by the sound of an older sounding gentleman's voice from up the stairs. "_Welcome Mr. Ryman, please come up. I would like to have a chat with you." _Mr. Suzuki said politely. With that being said Kevin and Mr. Miura walked up the stairs and took their seats.

As the plane took off and headed for Italy several of the bodyguards and staff where staring at Kevin. "_Geez, what's with these people? They act like they've never seen an American before." "Don't let their stares bother you Kevin."_ Mr. Suzuki said as he sat next to him. "_I know Mr. Suzuki." _Kevin responded politely. "_She talks about you all the time, Mr. Ryman.", "Really?" _Kevin replied, blushing just slightly "_Of Course. In fact I was the one that wanted you go rescue her. You have to get her back for me. Her mother was traumatized when she heard that she was kidnapped, that's why she's not here." _Mr. Suzuki said chocking up slightly. "_Don't worry Mr. Suzuki, I promise I will find your daughter." _Kevin said with a sense of duty and determination in his voice. "_Thank you Kevin, you are everything my daughter said you where also she hasn't been to lucky at holding down a steady boyfriend…the longest was a week." _Mr. Suzuki said with a slight chuckle. Kevin however was still pretty tired from all the running he had been doing, that and he didn't sleep all that well. "_Mr. Suzuki, if you will excuse me, I need to get some sleep." _Kevin said with a yawn, "_Of course, Mr. Ryman. There is a spare bed room that you are free to use."_ Mr. Suzuki replied. Kevin gave him shook his hand and made his way to the room. "_I have this feeling that tomorrow is going to be an interesting day." _Kevin said as he plopped down and quickly fell asleep.

Despite wanting to get a sound nights rest, Kevin woke up again, just a mere hour and half after falling a sleep. It was no use, not matter what he did; he just couldn't stop thinking about Yoko. It was almost funny, Flirty loud mouth Kevin changed by a quite Japanese girl. Well just sitting lying in bed staring at the ceiling wasn't helping. Kevin quickly made his way to a small bar, set up near a window. "_Well I need a drink; however I don't want to be rude…"_ Kevin though to himself. _"Excuse me." _Kevin heard someone call from behind and quickly turns around to meet the stares of what seemed like the entire staff of help. _"Ummm hey there…"_ Kevin said politely. After what seemed like hours, someone finally spoke. _"Excuse me sir, but are you Miss Yoko's boyfriend?" _Asked one of the helpers. _"Ummm well I…its kind of hard to explain you see." _Kevin replied nervously trying his best to hide the fact that he was blushing quite heavily. _"Do you love her?" _another helper asked. _"Well yeah…" _Kevin looking away. Luck for Kevin the announcement that they where landing came over the intercom. Everyone quickly took their seat, however everyone was focused on Kevin. The plane finally touched down and Kevin quickly but orderly made his way out of the plane and down the stairs. _"Man, glad I got outta there." _Kevin said to himself. _"One second Mr. Ryman. I need to give you something's." _Mr. Suzuki said. _"Sure thing, sir. What's up?" _Kevin replied casually. _"Here, this is a document with some vital info, such as murder reports." _Mr. Suzuki told Kevin handing his a rather thick report. _"Many thanks sir, I promise I shall get your daughter back." _Kevin said as he headed towards the terminal.

So, tell me what you all think, but try to be kind. I know it's a tad short but I shall fix that in upcoming chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of the characters. Just doing it for fun.


	3. Chapter 2

As Kevin made his way to the terminal, weather it was the lack of sleep or whether it was the overwhelming sense of joy that he was going to see his beloved Yoko again, either way, she was all he could think about on his walk to the terminal. _"I really hope she's ok, she's been missing for a week and judging by the report I read, she isn't in the best condition…." _Kevin thought to himself. "_Excuses me, sir would you happen to be Mr. Kevin Ryman?" _A voice with a thick Italian accent question from behind. _"Yeah that would be me."_ Kevin said while turning around. _"My name is Franco Dragone, and I would like you to come with me." _Franco said in a monotone voice. _"I mean no offence sir, but mind telling me what I've done?" _Kevin replied with stern but calm voice_. "I have orders to take you the station." _Franco replied. _"And…." _Kevin quickly replied. _"That's all you need to know, now if you would please come with me."_ Franco said again in a monotone voice. With a shrug, Kevin walked with Mr. Dragone and got into the car.

As the car headed towards the station, Kevin had a feeling he was about to be asked some rather awkward questions, he was right. _"So, Mr. Ryman, if I may ask what are you doing here in Italy?" _Mr. Dragone questioned. _"Well since your part of the assignment it seems ok. I'm here to rescue a Japanese businessman's daughter."_ Kevin replied casually. _"Ah I see, I see. Do you know her?" _Mr. Dragone asked inquisitively, _"Well, have you ever heard of Raccoon City Incident? _Replied Kevin, _"Of course! It was world news when it happened. Where you in that whole mess?" _Mr. Dragone asked a bit shocked._ "We both where, along with six others_._ She's a nice girl; a bit shy, but nice…" _Kevin said replied. At this time Kevin was growing increasingly nervous and fidgety. He always tried to play the part of a load mouth, goofball and was successful 95 of the time, however when it came Yoko, he would change completely. There was no denying it, she had changed him and he knew it. When he was around her things where different, he-- _"Hey you ok there?" _Mr. Dragone said as he broke Kevin's concentration. _"Oh yeah, I'm fine I'm fine." _Kevin said with a slight nervous laugh. _"Oh I think I get it now. She must be your girlfriend." _Mr. Dragone said. Kevin was now sweating quite heavily, and blushing as well. _"What's wrong? Oh did I hit a soft spot?"_ Mr. Dragone said slyly, _"Well I--do like her and think she is a very sweet person and--" _Kevin suddenly stopped talking, to nervous to continue_ "and what"_ Mr. Dragone asked with a smirk. Kevin was as red as cherry now, he had to get out of the car and luckily forhim they arrived at the station just in time and with what seemed like a one huge leap to the station entrance and with a quick wave goodbye, Kevin was safe---for now. _"You crazy Americans." _Mr. Dragone said with a hearty laugh.

Upon entering the station, Kevin took a minute to regain his composer. He kicked himself for once again acting like a giddy school boy but in all honesty he really couldn't help himself, he always got like that if Yoko was involved. _"Why Mr. Ryman, we have been expecting you." _A voiced called from behind. It was Captain Carlo Azeglio. He was a heavy set man with a standard but plain police uniform. _"Certainly doesn't have the flair that the R.P.D one had, that's for sure." _Kevin though to himself. _"Are you ok Mr. Ryman?" _Mr. Azeglio questioned, _"Uh yeah I'm ok hehe."_ Kevin replied while shaking Mr. Azeglio's hand.

The two of them walked to a small briefing room just down the hall, but Kevin also took this opportunity to take in some sites. Wandering off to scope out the equipment room, offices, and of course to see if there was anything to eat. He hadn't eaten in almost two days, worrying does funny things too you. Being in the station, while in a different country, reminded him of wanting to join the S.T.A.R's, however he had failed twice. However he did his best not to think about small things and tried to focus on what need to be done…and what needed to be said when the time comes. _"Oh there you are Mr. Ryman. You Americans sure love to wander. I take it your like the station?" _Mr. Azeglio said, _"Yeah, it reminds me of the R.P.D, well until it was destroyed, along with the entire city." _Kevin Replied. With a simple nod of the head Mr. Azeglio and Kevin head for the briefing room once again.

Upon entering the briefing room, it was straight to business. Several Folders where already laid out on the table. Some contained reports on murders done in a ritualistic fashion; some of the victims had large gashes on their bodies and what appeared to be an axe wound to the back of the cranium. One case caught Kevin's eye. It was about five Japanese girls kidnapped around a week ago, however four of the five where slain in the same fashion, and luckily for Kevin, Yoko's name wasn't on the list but it was painfully clear that he was dealing with some extremely unsavory characters. Kevin knew he had to act faster than ever now, but was puzzled by the fact that Yoko was spared but the other brutally murdered….it had to be her connection to Umbrella. _"Mr. Ryman I trust everything has been helpful?" _Mr. Azeglio asked peeking his head threw the door way. _"Yes very." _Kevin said with a smile, _"But when can I start looking?" _Kevin added. _"Well good news, you can start tomarrow if you like." _Mr. Azeglio replied, _"That's great news!" _Kevin said with a big smile. Without thinking he shot up from his chair and bolted down the hall way, and almost tripped and took what would have been a rather nasty and embarrassing wipe out. _"Oh Damn! I don't have a place to stay or have much money not like that's anything new." _Kevin said too himself with a laugh. _"Mr. Ryman! Hold on a second." _Mr. Azeglio called out from behind, _"Mr. Ryman, the clients' father has arranged a place for you to stay; also tomorrow my department will also provide you with some weapons and armor, also his request." _Mr. Azeglio told Kevin, _"Many thanks captain, but I can do it just my rugged good looks, and unparalleled shooting skills." _Kevin said boastfully and with a hearty smile combined with a thumbs up. _"You American's are crazy, well here's the location of the hotel, and try to be here at about 10:00 am sharp to get ready for your mission." _Mr. Azeglio said handing him the address of the hotel. "_Many thanks captain, I'll see you tomorrow."_ Replied Kevin, _"Oh I don't have any way to get to the hotel." _Kevin quickly added, _"ha ha I figured you would ask that Mr. Ryman. Mr. Dragone will take you to your hotel and will pick you up tomorrow." _Mr. Azeglio said as Kevin's ride pulled up

The ride over to the hotel was short, and luckliy for Kevin free of embarrassing question. As the car pulled up, Kevin was surprised at how nice the hotel was. Lush foliage, many fountains, and what appeared to be it's own private boat launch. _"Wow nice place!" _Kevin exclaimed hopping outta the car, _"You should thank Mr. Suzuki. He's paying for this whole thing." _Mr. Dragone explained. It was clear the Mr. Suzuki was indeed a rich man but Kevin had a feeling there was more to him than it seemed. _"Well I'll see you tomarrow Mr. Ryman, do try and get some rest ok?" _Mr. Dragone said, _"Roger that." _Kevin said as he waved goodbye. As he walked threw the entrance, Kevin as shocked at the size of the atrium styled lobby. _"Holy Damn! This place is huge. Must have cost a pretty penny for a room here." _Kevin thought to himself. _"Why hello sir, would you happen to be Kevin Ryman?" _A voice called from behind, _"Yep, that's me."_ Kevin replied, _"Follow me sir."_ Kevin simply nodded and followed the bell boy.

_ "How is the prisoner? _a voiced echoed from outside with a heavy italian accent, _"She's doing good Master Sergio, a bit weak though but she will be ok." _A familar voice replied, _"Excellent work David, your are indeed capable." _Sergio complamented David, _"Many thanks Master Sergio." _David replyed in his usual calm and collected tone. _"Oh David, I've heard the girls father is sending someone to rescue her...make sure he is delt with." _Sergio added looking over his shoulder, David acknowledged with a simple nod and a smile. _"You hear that Yoko? Your father is sending someone to rescue you...maybe it's Kevin." _David said threw the opening in the bars, _"David why are you helping him? _Yoko said weakly, _"Why? Who knows really, but he plans on killing you if his demands but while I am helping him, I won't let him." _David replied, _"Thank you..." _Yoko said in an unsure tone.

Ok here's chapter II. As always this is dedicated to my friend Dewi Nour and all RE fans. let me know what you think.


End file.
